The Other Side Of Reality x
by AshXDawn4Ever
Summary: Halloween fun? Or Halloween nightmare? Dawn trys to scare Ash so she decides to take him to a Haunted House. But scaring Ash might be harder than she thinks. One shot, Pearlshipping through out the story. Review please


Heey x I was ment to get this up yesterday as a Halloween fic, but I was busy, It's ment to be scary but it probably won't scare you LOL It's really sad though, I was crying while I wrote it lol. My laptop was covered in tears xD Please review.

**The **_italics _**is Ash's memory.**

**The Other Side of Reality**

"_BOO!" Dawn shouted while jumping round the wall in their house. She was wearing a purple and black witch outfit, trying to scare Ash again. But he didn't jump. He just stared at her. "Not scared?" She asked. _

"_Nope, You might as well stop, nothing scares me," He chuckled. She sighed. "But I wouldn't mind seeing you in that outfit again, you look sexy," She blushed. _

"_Yeah well, I'm going to scare you sooner or later." Dawn replied poking him in the chest._

"_Good luck with that," The Pokemon Master responded sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and headed in the direction of the kitchen. Ash followed her. How many times had she tried to scare him over the years? They lost count. But Dawn wouldn't give up until she succeeded; one of the things Ash loved about her._

"_Since it's Halloween night, coming to go out?" She asked him with a sly grin. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to him._

"_Where about?" He asked, she smirked._

"_There's a haunted house at the edge of town so could we go there?" She did the puppy dog eyes, which she knew he couldn't resist. _

"_OK, I'll come, Your never going to scare me anyway," He laughed, and she grinned._

"_Well there's no harm in trying," She giggled and reached up and kissed him on the lips. "Come on then Mr I'm-Not-Scared-Of-Anything," She laughed, grabbed his hand and lead him outside to the car._

_The night air was cold and frosty. Only a few kids were about trick or treating as you could here voices. They got themselves comfortable in the car, and Ash started driving. Dawn turned to him. "If your scared Ash we could easily go home," she said in a baby voice to tease him, he smirked. _

"_No, no, remember, I'm not the one who gets scared easily," He said, "Dawn." He finished. Dawn giggled._

"_Yeah, yeah, Just don't go running to mummy," She laughed and stuck out her tongue, Ash could see from the corner of his eye. _

"_We'll see which one of us goes running to mummy," He replied while grinning, she rolled her eyes._

_As Ash continued driving the sky got even more darker and it started to rain, giving a more gloomier night. The wind howled and wailed. _

_Five minutes past and they were outside the haunted house. Dawn opened the rusty gate with shaky hands, even though she suggested to go here, she couldn't help but feel anxious, nervous and even worse in her opinion; scared. She stepped through as the wind blew across her face making her shiver in her witch costume. Ash followed behind her. Fog was drifting around the area making it hard to see. Once they walked closer, the house came into view. Massive, dusty and probably filled with rats and mice, Dawn took a glance at Ash. He didn't look scared, only excitement was lurking in his brown eyes. Ash looked back at her._

"_Scared Dawn?" He said in a baby voice, similar to the one she made in the car._

"_N-No" She stuttered and faced the grey house again._

"_If you are scared, you could easily jump into my arms," He offered, still looking at her._

"_No, no I'm fine. I could just run and look for Gary instead," She joked and stuck out her tongue at him again. Ash rolled his eyes and laughed at the same time. Dawn faced the house again, something wasn't right. She felt like...Someone was Watching her. Her eyes travelled along the windows, But then her eyes stopped on one. It looked like a dark figure was watching them from the top window. Dawn peered at it, focusing on the figure, which looked like an outline of an old woman._

"_Come on, lets go in." He interrupted and lead the way with Dawn stumbling behind. He opened the rusty door and peered in. _

"_AH! SOMETHINGS GOT MY ARM!" Ash shouted, trying to pull out of the 'somethings' grip. _

"_ASH!" She grabbed his free hand and pulled him with all her might. He laughed and pulled out his arm that was supposed to be in the so called 'somethings' grip. "That was not funny Ash!"_

"_Sorry, sorry, I just wanted to see your reaction," He laughed. _

"_Whatever," She sulked. _

"_I won't do it again. Promise," He kissed her and took her by the hand. "Lets go in." They entered the house. It was pitch black, they continued down the corridor trying not to bash into anything. "Well this is fun," Ash said sarcastically. _

"_Y-Yeah," Dawn stuttered. Reaching the stairs, she glanced around the room, but still couldn't see anything. It was quiet, but still darkness. They started to climb. The further up the staircase they got the more the stairs creaked under their feet. The wind outside rattled against the windows and then loud bangs could be heard. _

_**BOOM!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**CRASH!**_

_Dawn stopped. "Ash I swear if I find out you made that sound I WILL kill you!" Dawn growled. Ash just gulped at the image of his girlfriend pouncing and almost murdering him. However, he wouldn't call it scared, he would call it concerned. Yes, that's right, concerned. "Okay sweetie..." he said sarcastically. "Don't worry, There's nothing in here." Dawn wasn't convinced, But she was to scared to even respond. Just who was that old woman in the window? Dawn did not know._

_They continued up the stairs. Once they reached the top, the noises grew louder. _

_**THUD!**_

"_What the hell?" Dawn said under her breath. Ash looked at her. _

"_It's probably just a stray cat or something," he reassured her. Dawn rolled her eyes._

"_You would always think that, Have you ever thought of a ghost that could haunt this place?" She said sarcastically._

"_There's nothing in here."_

"_Well maybe there is," Dawn muttered. Ash never heard. There was doors all the way down the corridor. But one got their attention, It was at the bottom of the dark corridor, ajar, with light poking through._

_**BANG!**_

_It was coming from the door! Ash started to walk down towards it, and Dawn followed close at his heels. Her legs were shaking and it was hard for her to control them._

_Ash turned the door handle confidently. _

"_See, I told you it was a lost cat!" Ash said. Dawn rolled her eyes as the black, fluffy cat looked at them in confusion. _

"_Fine, you got that right then." She said, and Ash smirked. "But why was the light on?" _

"_Maybe, someone dumped the cat here and forgot to turn the light off?" Ash suggested. Dawn giggled._

"_OK, we'll go with that." she laughed. They walked back out in the corridor._

"_What do you want to do now then?" Ash asked her. She really wanted to go home, but she didn't want Ash to think she was scared, even though it was obvious. _

"_Er...We could looked around a bit more?" She said. _

"_OK," He replied. He walked to a different door and opened it. Another dark corridor. "Let's look down here."_

"_O-OK," She stuttered. Further and further they went. The weird thing was, there were lights on the walls, and they were on! There was a grey, dirty carpet, Red walls that looked strangely like blood, and pictures of people that when you move to a different angle it looked like the people's eyes were following you! Ash and Dawn kept their eyes in front of them where they could see more directions you could turn. _

_But suddenly something white and looked like a child, poked it's head round the corner and disappeared! Dawn screamed and hid behind Ash._

"_Well that's odd," He said._

"_THAT'S IT? YOU JUST THINK IT'S ODD?!" Dawn shouted. "Come on, don't you feel, like, anything else?! That child was-"_

"_Yes, that's why I said it was odd," Ash said._

"_But that's scary! Your not scared?" She added him with a trembling voice._

"_It's only a child, What would a child do to us?" Dawn sighed._

"_ARGH! COME ON! HOW CAN YOU NOT BE SCARED?!" Dawn yelled and Ash laughed. _

"_Let's just keep going," Ash said. Dawn sighed again. So on and on they went, going further down the corridor and taking a random turn at the bottom. There was a creak. Dawn turned round._

"_AWWW! The cute little kitty is following us!" Dawn said while bending down to stroke the cat under it's chin. Ash sweatdropped. "Can we keep him? Please?" Dawn said and started using the puppy dog eyes at Ash. _

"_Why do you have to do the eyes?" Ash whined, "You know I can't say no to them!" Dawn smirked. _

"_So can we?" She asked him again. _

"_Fine, only if we can't find it's owner." Ash said. _

"_YAY!" Dawn cheered. Ash rolled his eyes. _

_They found a door, the only one in that corridor. They went in. _

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Dawn screamed. On the white wall there was blood everywhere! On the floor, on the bed in the corner, and even on the ceiling! _

"_It's only dried up blood," Ash said. Dawn rolled her eyes. _

"_This is impossible! How can I scare you? Your scared of nothing!" Dawn said quite annoyed. Ash shrugged and smirked at her. Dawn sighed. She walked over to the middle of the room. _

_Ash looked at the blood stained floor. _

_**Ash's Pov.**_

_I looked at the floor, I thought I heard cracks. Wait a minute, something wasn't right. There was cracks on the floor, under Dawn! _

"_Dawn get away from there!" I shouted. The cracks grew loader and suddenly Dawn fell through the floor! I ran over to try and grab her hand. But it all went to fast! I heard her scream, dust went everywhere. "DAWN!" The cracks came towards me, there was nowhere I could run! All around me, cracks and more cracks forming. Suddenly the floor caved in and there was a massive thud as I hut the ground. Everything was covered in dust. I felt dizzy. My head was throbbing, I need to find Dawn. _

_I sat up, I couldn't see from the darkness and probably the dust that was floating about. The furniture was turned over, the bed was turned over, heck everything was either turned over or broken. I moved all the objects out of my way; big heavy lamps, chairs, televisions, but still no Dawn! Where the hell is she? Then I heard a cough, wheezy, but still a cough...Dawn's cough! _

_I looked around. I could hear more coughs, coming from my right! I ran in that direction calling her name. _

"_Dawn?!" Another cough, "DAWN?!" _

"_I-I'm He-re," Came a weak voice. I saw her lying under a sofa. I sprinted up to her._

"_Dawn! Are you alright?!" I asked her. But then my heart stopped, there she was, red liquid all around her...Blood...I couldn't speak...I couldn't think...All the memories we've had rushed through my head like a film. All those precious memories. She can't die! Not now, not ever. I need her. I will always need her. She's my support...She's always there by my side. I love her. There wasn't a time when I haven't. When we first met, it was the best day of my life. But now seeing her lying there drenched in her blood...I just can't let her go! I bent down next to her. _

"_D-Dawn, Don't worry you'll be fine," I reassured her. _

"_Ash...It's a lot of b-blood." She spoke, barely in a whisper. "I don't think I'll make it." She said, tears running down her pale white skin. Each tear pleading for help. _

"_N-no Dawn, You will. I'm going to make sure you do," I said to her. She shook her head slightly. _

"_Ash, look at me." I did what she said and looked in her sapphire eyes that I've always loved. "I love you, no matter what happens." Tears were escaping my brown eyes as I took in her words...The last words I'll ever hear from her, The last time I'll hear her voice, The last few moments. I nodded telling her I understood. _

"_Dawn, I don't want you to die, Please don't!" I said to her. "I'm scared as hell! I love you even more than words can describe. I need you!" _

"_I'll always be watching over you, because...I'm in your heart." She whispered, and with that precious words spoken, her eyes drooped, her body relaxed and I knew that my girlfriend had moved on to the other side...Of reality..._

That memory was clear in my head as I was looking at her grave. Her last words were echoing and repeating in my ears, like she was right beside me. 1 year on and I still think about her everyday. She was my life, soul, attention...But now, I've got nothing But the memories that we've shared together...That's still not enough...I want her back, I want to hug her, kiss her, smell the apple shampoo in her hair again. I sighed, Life wasn't the same without her.

I looked up, I thought I heard someone say my name. I looked around. No one was there. Only me in an empty graveyard. That's strange there it was again. I turned my head back to face the tombstone, a white see-through figure was behind it, watching me. Wait a minute...DAWN!

"Dawn?" I spoke. My voice sounded weird, different, abnormal...The figure nodded. I stared at it in awe.

"Ash..." The same voice. Dawn's voice...The voice I love and missed. Tears welled up in my eyes as I took in her appearance; her face was the same, her hair was the same, everything was the same from that night when she died on Halloween; Exactly a year on. "I told you I would watch over you," She said with a knowing smile. Damn how I missed that gorgeous smile of hers.

"You'll always be in my heart Dawn," I said.

"You'll always be in mine too Ash," She whispered. But she started to fade away.

"Wait no! Don't go!" I yelled, But too late...She drifted and faded in the air. I could just make out the words she spoke; _No need to worry Ash, I'm always by your side..._

I smiled, the first smile that graced on my lips for what seemed like an eternity. Just knowing that she is still with me in my heart made me feel happier inside. Like she _was _right next to me, like she _was_ guiding me through the never ending darkness I've been feeling, like...She was still alive...

The Other Side Of Reality might not be as far away as I thought...Then again...Dawn was always with me...In my heart.

Hehe...Sad? Yeaaah I know * sniff * please review as it makes me a lot happier ^^ 

Signed: AshXDawn4Ever


End file.
